Kore Kara
by perfuse
Summary: Sometimes, love not must have. And here she is, giving him the best present on Christmas, in a hope and futility. KxL slight AxC AU TWOSHOTS


**Kore Kara

* * *

****18/12/2007 to 25/12/2007**

–**love not must have. The proof of pure and genuine love

* * *

**

"NO!!"

I hear a faint sound, amidst the gloomy stillness surrounding me. Trying to peek out, assuring my own mind that's alright, I tip-toe my heel, wait of second by second runs as frozen.

My eyes lining to a struggling boy, his usual gentle expression replaced with somewhat fright, half dead-pale face. It's not the thing I want to see, witness, or even watch, in this time.

It's the short distance I can do this moment, staring at him with my own mouth sealed by an unseen plaster. My brain is empty, it looks as wandering with every motion that I can see through the two orbs called eyes.

Each movement my eyesight takes, a stab of out no where starts to implant itself inside. What is it? Something that tingling, hanging here? What is it called? Hurt? Pain? Or other terms my head doesn't list it up?

The suffered boy squealed with all mighty, and now I start to think he ever had such energy to do so. His shriek in agony has stopped my decision to just freeze forever. This is first thing I want to do, exactly, need to do.

There, I laying my weight down on the hard floor, carelessly let the door swaying open fully.

His lips shaking, and his facial shows me as none good thing happens over him. Yes, should be I understand. Only my stupid sense doesn't work in the proper time. As always and happen though.

With the strength I don't know where from, my foots following my gaze of him. He panting, his chest up down in a hurried pace. I'm standing here, wanting to reach towards him and saying 'It's alright'. But here my foots are, sticking as the strong tree consolidating its root.

Shorten our range continuously, I can see his features more accurate. His lavender orbs wide opened, yet he facing me. Is he frightened see me? After so long passing time we don't meet, perhaps he starting to live in the world of forget?

Moment by moment crawls over, still I stand idly on my ground. His facial remains same, monotonous expression, over and over. It's not seem as he afraid of me nor surprised because my existence.

It looks as he **even** doesn't **aware** my presence **at all**

"Kira…"

My wheeze is paid attention by him. The curiosity evidence on his face. From all his empty stares, I feel as he doesn't recognize me anymore. Dark pupils hang on his soft amethyst irises, no glows gleaming onto them. They always watch me, yet I don't sense as he's watching me right now.

"Lacus…"

My eyes widen in the jolt of happiness. He still remember me! So he definitely remember all of us. That doctor has said a wrong calculation. I know Kira won't ever lose his memories so easy, right?

God always decides everything. Whatever seems so right, maybe too right. And I won't complain if someday there one goes too wrong. Because this life is so imperfect, so fragile.

But I'm unable to listen or care if something happens at **him**

And God, who always I praise with all my heart, has betrayed my faith, today. With his next sentence –the simple four words, my wish turns to a shattered hope. Now I know why many people leave their God in disappointment

"I can't see anything…."

**-/00/**

In the turmoil, my legs wobble. In the chaos, my sight blurring. 'You' wouldn't ever let it happens, right? I do believe in You, always and forever. I pray for him everyday since that horrible accident created. Each day I pleaded, begging for Your generous, indeed. And today my most important dream entirely crushed before my eyes, **fully**.

Shifting my eyes upon the weeping heavens, I can feel something warm tracing my cheeks line. And mix up with tears from sky, until all I can feel only the sting chilly liquid, torturing within.

My knees weaken by time my legs lose its power. I asunder myself beneath all shower from the crying horizon, don't care someone would witness my misery pours out.

The attentive I giving him, useless. He said he had lost everything since the darkness eating him no end, as light claimed to leave him forever. I held him in my arms, let him took all comfort he desired. I weeping for him, muted myself from made noises. His last and first girlfriend, Fllay Allster had left him after she knew his condition. She stamped his new scars –new sufferings. My endless conviction of 'It's alright' did stop its surety magic on him.

Here I am, let my tears take all my pride away after the steadfast mind embedded such long time ago within my beings.

Maybe I can bear my pains as I must see him with Fllay. Perhaps I can endure my hurts as I must say I'm only his best friend. Probably I still able to restrain my smarting as hear him talking about his beloved.

But I can't stand to see him in all suffers after all I have done for his sake.

I don't mind if I can't be with him. Enough with me can stand by his side, assuring him what he'll do is great, and earned with his genuine smile –from his bottom heart— are more than sufficient for me.

Because friendship wouldn't ever withered, no matter how long we have been friends; no matter although we have the biggest fight, friendship would last for eternal time, so long as we shall live.

The drops of endless rain wrap me in tight embrace, till my chest feel so crowded inside. Within my subconscious, I find myself whisper in my last hope and futility. For him, for his happiness.

"As long I can stand by his side and make sure he's happy, I will do everything. **Everything**…"

**-/00/- **

–**owari–

* * *

**

**Because friendship wouldn't ever withered, no matter how long we have been friends; **

**no matter although we have the biggest fight, friendship would last for eternal time, **

**so long as we shall live.

* * *

**

**Happy Mother Day!!!!! XD**

**The last part of story will be posted at 25****th**** December a.k.a at Christmas day!!! XD**

**Hope you enjoy this first chapter as I do! Oh yes, the setting of this first part haven't the time of Christmas yet. But the second part have neared the Christmas day :D Hope that wouldn't make you confused XD XD**

**Anyway, happy reading! And gladly I welcome all kind of reviews, criticisms and suggestions will be appreciated! See you at Christmas Day! X3**

**-forevertears**


End file.
